


La famille Evans

by Likia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, What-If, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Et si, quand Petunia Dursley avait trouvé un petit garçon devant sa porte d’entrée, elle l’avait recueilli ? Pas dans le placard sous l’escalier, pas dans une parodie d’enfance entachée par la négligence et la médiocrité. Non, et si elle l’avait recueilli ?Petunia était jalouse, égoïste et vicieuse. Nous n’allons pas prétendre qu’elle ne l’était pas. Elle regarda ce garçon sur le pas de sa porte et elle pensa à son Duddy, qui n’avait qu’un mois de plus que lui. Elle regarda ses yeux et en eut l’estomac retourné, encore et encore. (Severus Rogue avait sauvé la vie de Harry pour ses yeux. Disons que Petunia va le sauver malgré eux.)Racontons une histoire où Petunia trouva un bébé devant sa porte et détesta ses yeux ; elle les détestait. Elle le recueillit et le nourrit et changea ses couches et lui donna ses vaccins, et elle détesta ses yeux jusqu’au jour où elle regarda le garçon et vit son neveu, plutôt que l’ombre de sa sœur. Quand Harry eut deux ans et que Vernon Dursley acheta à Dudley une petite voiture et à Harry un MacDo avec un jouet qui avait des pièces avec lesquelles il aurait pu s’étouffer., Petunia fit ses valises et divorça.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Petuna Evans Dursley & Remus Lupin, Petunia Evans Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	La famille Evans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the family evans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073562) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Une traduction de [the family evans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073562) par dirgewithoutmusic.

Et si, quand Petunia Dursley avait trouvé un petit garçon devant sa porte d’entrée, elle l’avait recueilli ? Pas dans le placard sous l’escalier, pas dans une parodie d’enfance entachée par la négligence et la médiocrité. Non, et si elle l’avait recueilli ?

Petunia était jalouse, égoïste et vicieuse. Nous n’allons pas prétendre qu’elle ne l’était pas. Elle regarda ce garçon sur le pas de sa porte et elle pensa à son Duddy, qui n’avait qu’un mois de plus que lui. Elle regarda ses yeux et en eut l’estomac retourné, encore et encore. (Severus Rogue avait sauvé la vie de Harry pour ses yeux. Disons que Petunia va le sauver malgré eux.)

Racontons une histoire où Petunia trouva un bébé devant sa porte et détesta ses yeux ; elle les détestait. Elle le recueillit et le nourrit et changea ses couches et lui donna ses vaccins, et elle détesta ses yeux jusqu’au jour où elle regarda le garçon et vit son neveu, plutôt que l’ombre de sa sœur. Quand Harry eut deux ans et que Vernon Dursley acheta à Dudley une petite voiture et à Harry un MacDo avec un jouet qui avait des pièces avec lesquelles il aurait pu s’étouffer., Petunia fit ses valises et divorça.

Harry grandit pour devenir un enfant petit et maigre, avec des genoux noueux et les cheveux indisciplinés qu’il avait hérités de son père. Il se faisait attaquer derrière les bennes à ordures et dans les toilettes, et finissait avec du sang sur les pulls que Petunia avait trouvés, à moitié prix, au magasin de vêtements d’occasion. On le choisissait encore dernier pendant les cours de sport. Mais Dudley aussi finissait avec du sang sur ses pulls, ceux que Petunia avait trouvé au magasin de vêtements d’occasion, à moitié prix, car c’était tout ce qu’une mère célibataire avec deux boulots de secrétaire pouvait se permettre d’acheter pour ses deux garçons, même en comptant la pension alimentaire que Vernon donnait à contrecœur.

Ils frappaient Harry car il était petit et ils se moquaient de Dudley car il était grand, et lent, et bête. Les élèves le raillaient et les enseignants interpellaient Dudley en classe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, quand il écrivait des lettres à l’envers.

Harry l’aidait à faire ses devoirs, envoyait des réparties cinglantes en classe lorsque les petits tyrans décidaient de faire de Dudley la cible de leurs blagues ; Harry acculait Dudley dans leur petite cuisine exigüe et lui disait qu’il était intelligent, et futé, et « mieux que tous ces pauvres types de toute façon » les jours où Dudley y croyait le moins.

Dudley emmenait et allait chercher Harry à l’école, à ses cours avancés et en passant devant les bennes à ordures, et il souriait, grand et lent et pas bête du tout, à tous ceux qui essayaient de les embêter.

Mais était-ce ainsi que Petunia avait appris la nouvelle ? Son mari se plaignit des hiboux et des chats qui les observèrent toute la journée, et au matin Petunia trouva un môme devant sa porte d’entrée. Voilà comment le monde des sorciers avait choisi d’annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la grande sœur de Lily Potter : une lettre, nichée au côté d’un bébé qui avait les yeux de sa sœur.

Il n’y avait plus d’autres Potter. C’était Petunia qui avait dû organiser les funérailles. Elle les avait fait inhumer à Godric’s Hollow. Lily avait choisi son monde et Petunia n’allait pas le lui arracher, pas même dans la mort. Le monde des sorciers avait tué sa sœur ; ils pouvaient aller dans ce petit village de sorcier déprimant et la pleurer près de la vieille pierre.

(Petunia se blottissait sur son canapé avec une grande tasse de thé chaud et un soupçon de vodka, quand ses garçons dormaient paisiblement, et elle trinquait au fantôme disparu de sa sœur. Son neveu l’appelait « Tune » et non « Tunie », ce qui ne lui brisait le cœur que certains jours.

Harry n’avait pas encore trois ans quand elle regarda ses yeux verts traquer le vol d’une oie ou cligner des yeux avec malice vers elle, et que la pensée « tu as les yeux de ta mère » ne lui vint pas.

Un vieil homme sage avait laissé un petit garçon avec les yeux de sa sœur sur le pas de sa porte. Petunia avait élevé un jeune homme qui avait des yeux bien à lui.)

Petunia était impatiente et elle brûlait les œufs du petit-déjeuner. Elle travaillait trop et elle connaissait les pires secrets de tous les voisins. Les histoires qu’elle racontait pour les endormir n’enseignaient pas exactement les morales que des enfants en pleine croissance sont censés apprendre : vous, restez aux aguets ; il y a probablement quelqu’un qui vous veut du mal. Vous ne devez votre gentillesse à personne. La connaissance est le pouvoir et personne ne doit savoir que vous la possédez. Si vous pouvez éviter la punition, alors la règle est probablement destinée à être brisée.

Harry grandit aimé. Quand les lettres arrivèrent, Petunia s’enfuit quand même. Il était son neveu, et ce monde, cette lettre, ces yeux, avaient tué sa sœur. Quand Hagrid surgit et enfonça la porte d’un motel minable, Petunia se tint devant ses deux garçons, tremblante. Quand Hagrid offrit à Harry un gâteau d’anniversaire écrasé en le tenant dans des mains grandes, gentilles, maladroites, il rappela à Harry son cousin plus que n’importe qui.

Sa tante tremblait encore mais Harry, qui avait onze ans et huit minutes, décida qu’un monde où il y avait des gens comme son cousin ne pouvait pas être si mal. « Je veux y aller », dit Harry à sa tante, et il promit de rentrer à la maison.

La lettre de Dumbledore à Petunia, nichée dans les couvertures de Harry, avait changé la nature de la guerre : elle avait gardé le Survivant en sécurité jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse aller tel un cochon à l'abattoir.

Mais bien avant que Dumbledore n’écrive à cette femme aigrie dans l’intérêt de son sang et de l’amour éternel de sa sœur, c’est Petunia Evans qui lui avait écrit. Quand elle était petite elle avait recopié l’adresse sur la lettre de Poudlard pour Lily et avait écrit pour demander si elle pourrait aller à cette école, elle aussi.

Le Noël précédent la mort de Lily et James, Petunia leur avait envoyé un vase, dans leur petite maison cachée avec leur fils qui apprenait à marcher à quatre pattes et leurs amis loyaux, effrayés, pas-si-loyaux-que-ça. Petunia détestait encore sa sœur, la frivole, farouche, belle Lily, qui aimait trop fort et pardonnait trop facilement. Petunia détestait la façon dont elle s’était toujours sentie occultée par la lumière de sa sœur et elle détestait la façon dont cette lumière l’avait tuée.

C’était de la haine. C’était de l’amour ; c’était tout autre chose. C’était une fille à qui on avait dit qu’elle n’était ni belle, ni intelligente, ni magique ; une fille qui avait écouté et décidé que, très bien, elle devrait s’en contenter. Elle devrait faire _plus_ que s’en contenter. Elle devrait être meilleure, être normale, être laide et avec de grandes dents et le cou trop long. Sa sœur l’avait quittée pour un monde plus attrayant et, très bien, Petunia ne voulait pas la suivre de toute façon. Cette pensée resta toute sa vie comme un ulcère dans sa bouche.

Quand la petite famille Evans retourna à son appartement avec la lettre froissée de Harry dans sa petite main et rien dans les mains plus grandes de Dudley, Petunia les fit assoir dans leur cuisine avec sa tache étrange sur un mur et l’odeur de moisi bizarre, et elle leur dit qu’ils n’étaient pas autorisés à se détester.

Harry leva les yeux des dissertations de cours d’été qu’il éditait pour Dudley, et Dudley releva légèrement le sac de glace qu’il tenait sur l’œil au beurre noir enflé qu’il avait reçu en essayant de convaincre des petits durs du quartier derrière la confiserie de rendre à Harry son argent de poche. « D’accord, maman », dirent-ils en chœur.

Quand Harry rencontra Ron sur le Poudlard Express, Ron lui dit qu’il avait cinq grands frères et Harry dit : « J’en ai un. »

La lettre dans la malle défraichie de Harry était au nom de « Mr. H. Potter » et c’est avec ce nom que Harry signa ses devoirs chaque année qu’il passa à Poudlard. Quand il se présentait à quelqu’un durant la guerre, il disait « Potter » ; quand il rejoignit le bureau des Aurors le nom sur sa porte fut « Potter », car ce nom avait une signification dans ce monde.

Mais quand il écrivait chez lui, ce petit appartement à deux chambres où Petunia accrochait son chapeau et où Dudley grimaçait devant ses examens, il signait avec « Harry Evans », car ce nom avait une signification pour lui.

Harry aurait quand même voulu que ses parents soient là, qu’aucun de ses mauvais rêves n’aient d’éclairs verts et froids. Quand Harry se tint devant le Miroir d’Erised, sa famille toute entière se répartit devant lui, sa mère lui souriait, ses yeux, ceux de Harry. Ron se vit couronné de succès. Dumbledore ne vit pas de chaussettes. Ginny Weasley aurait vu une fillette de dix ans souriant comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l’effrayer et elle aurait prétendu avec ardeur qu’elle n’avait rien vu d’autre que le ciel, vide et magnifique.

Harry vit la famille qu’il aurait aimé avoir : sa mère, son père, ses grand-parents ; mais son cousin et sa tante étaient là eux-aussi, Petunia tenait la main de Lily, il y avait tellement moins de rides autour des yeux âgés de sa tante.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui les poches pleines d’œufs de grenouilles, Petunia poussa un cri d’effroi et le força à les vider et à faire sa lessive lui-même.

Quand il rentra chez lui avec de nouvelles cicatrices, de nouveaux cauchemars, Petunia lui trouva un thérapeute pour sorciers qu’elle pouvait à peine payer (mais le coffre de Harry pouvait aisément se le permettre), s’assura que la cuisine était approvisionnée en lait et en chocolat chaud pour les nuits agitées, et demanda à Harry de lui apprendre à envoyer des Beuglantes afin qu’elle puisse remplir le bureau de Dumbledore avec sa rage.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui avec l’album de photos animées que Hagrid lui avait donné, il le montra à sa tante. Petunia ne pleura pas, pas même quand elle caressa l’image de James faisant tournoyer Lily haut dans les airs, son nœud papillon de travers, sa robe de mariage tourbillonnant, s’accrochant dans les buissons, se trainant dans la boue d’un printemps humide. Petunia et Vernon n’avait pas daigné assister au mariage, mais Petunia reconnut la barrette en argent dans les cheveux brillants de sa sœur. Quelque chose de vieux.

Son neveu se blottit près d’elle, onze ans et déplorant l’amour qu’il avait eu pendant une seule petite année, un amour qui le marquerait à jamais. « Tu peux me parler d’eux ? »

— Je ne le connaissais pas, dit Petunia. Lily… Lily était tout ce que je n’étais pas. Je ne sais pas si je la connaissais non plus. »

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux. Il ne la poussa pas ; ce garçon ne poussait jamais, sauf pour aider les autres.

« Elle était belle, dit Petunia. Elle se fâchait quand on marchait sur les fleurs, car, et si elles avaient des _sentiments_. » Harry gloussa. « Elle s’en prenait aux garçons dans les parcs, quand nous étions petites, s’ils tiraient sur les couettes des autres petites filles… »

Harry ramena d’autres choses chez lui – une fille aux cheveux hirsutes et aux dents longues, et un garçon avec des taches de rousseur qui criait dans le téléphone — tout à fait inconvenants. Mrs. Weasley trouva que Petunia avait un charme étrange, était âpre et un peu brusque. Mr. Weasley trouva qu’elle était fascinante, et Ginny trouva qu’elle était hilarante, la manière dont ces lèvres se tordaient pour cracher des choses polies et de vulgaires. Les jumeaux essayèrent de lui jouer un tour, un jour. On ne les y reprit pas.

Harry envoya des lettres chez lui et à chaque fois qu’il mentionnait que les gens disaient que Hermione était laide ou qu’elle avait une voix perçante, Petunia était envahie par la fureur ; à chaque fois qu’il écrivait que les gens disaient que Ron était stupide, ni gentil, ni loyal, malcommode, le regard de Petunia se dirigeait vers Dudley, fronçant les sourcils devant ses devoirs, et elle voulait mettre le feu au monde.

À chaque Noël Mrs. Weasley envoya à Dudley un pull chaud et doux, et parfaitement à sa taille. Petunia envoya à Hermione des bonbons et de magnifiques plumes. La première année elle envoya à Ron un paquet de sous-vêtements propres et un poster de football (elle pensait bien faire) (Harry dût lui expliquer, une fois remis de son fou rire). Les fois suivantes, elle envoya aussi à Ron des bonbons, et des petits objets : un bon couteau, un jeu d’échec portable, un briquet argenté que Ron garderait dans sa poche à côté du Déluminateur de Dumbledore, tous les jours jusqu’à la fin de cette nouvelle guerre.

Tous les ans, déposer Harry à la gare de King’s Cross lui donnait un peu moins l’impression de l’envoyer à sa mort. Il revenait avec de nouvelles histoires terribles qu’elle devait lui extirper, à propos de professeurs à deux visages et de serpents géants, de filles disparues et de sang sur les murs, mais il revenait. Il écrivait des lettres et il les envoyait avec le hibou qu’elle lui demandait de laisser sur le petit balcon. Dudley n’avait plus besoin de le défendre contre les brutes, même si à douze ans Harry était encore maigrichon, mais il l’escortait quand même jusqu’à la petite confiserie.

Quand Harry était à l’école, Dudley lui écrivait des lettres, lentement, laborieusement, et lui parlait de son nouveau tuteur et des enfants qu’il encadrait dans son programme d’activités parascolaires. Dans ses lettres, Harry lui parlait de son horrible professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal (Petunia envoya des Beuglantes) et de ses théories sur ce qui essayait de le tuer à Poudlard cette année (Dudley n’en parla pas à Pétunia, il se contenta de répondre aux lettres, et de prendre le thé avec Mrs. Figg, avec Hestia et Mondingus et tous les autres qui avait surveillé Harry pendant son enfance, et il leur posa les questions auxquelles les professeurs de Harry ne voulaient pas répondre.)

À chaque fois que Pétunia déposait Harry au quai 9 3/4, les gens les regardaient. « C’est juste parce que je suis le Survivant », disait Harry, mais Pétunia savait qu’ils regardaient sa montre, son tailleur, son long cou, tout ce qui révélait qu’elle n’avait pas sa place ici.

Remus Lupin fut méfiant ; Lupin avait entendu des histoires sur la grande sœur de Lily et toutes les piques et méchancetés qui était sorties de sa bouche. Quand il rencontra Harry sur l’Express, Harry avait les yeux de sa mère, les cheveux son père, des vêtements de seconde main et il tomba sous l’emprise des détraqueurs plus vite que Lupin ne l’aurait cru possible. Mais les vêtements du garçon était réparées avec soin et quand Harry se réveilla, il fouilla dans son sac, en tira une barre de chocolat, et dit : « Ma tante m’en a donné, au cas où j’aurais des cauchemars. »

Après la démission forcée de Lupin, Harry l’invita à prendre le thé chez lui. Pétunia avait l’air strict et Lupin avait l’air miteux, mais il lui serra la main très correctement et l’appela « Ms. Evans » jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise de l’appeler Pétunia. Quand il réussit enfin à la faire rire, elle ne ressemblait pas à Lily mais elle fut, pendant un instant, tout aussi jolie.

Jusqu’à sa mort et même après, Pétunia considéra Sirius avec une suspicion intense et acérée, celle qu’elle avait pour les gens qui rôdaient aux coins des rues ou les enfants qui ne remontaient pas assez leur pantalon pour couvrir leur caleçon. Mais elle aimait bien Lupin. Ils allaient ensemble à l’agence pour l’emploi, à chaque fois que leur dernier boulot d’intérim était tombé à l’eau.

Les Weasley l’invitèrent à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, au début de la quatrième année de Harry, mais Pétunia renifla, et refusa. Cependant, elle les laissa emmener Dudley. Il lui fallut l’année entière pour décider si elle regrettait sa décision ou non ; laisser ses garçons aller seuls dans un endroit qui haïssait la moitié du sang de Harry et la totalité de celui de Dudley.

Elle décida deux choses : de un, qu’ils n’avaient pas été seuls ; et de deux, qu’elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir laissés y aller (les yeux de Dudley s’illuminaient encore quand il parlait des batteurs de l'Irlande), mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir serré les dents pour les accompagner. Elle ne voulait rien à voir avec la sorcellerie, avec les phénomènes de foire et les œufs de grenouille et les gens qui chuchotaient le nom de sa sœur si respectueusement. Mais ce n’était pas d’eux dont il était question. Il s’agissait de sa famille. Pour elle, elle pourrait même faire face à des yeux de tritons dans les céréales de son petit-déjeuner.

Après le retour de Voldemort, ils essayèrent de laisser Harry dans l’ignorance tout l’été ; Pétunia envoya des Beuglantes en plus des lettres polis et anxieuses de Harry. Ils essayèrent de l’emmener avec eux pour la deuxième moitié de l’été, et Pétunia refusa de laisser Harry partir seul.

« Vous serez en sécurité ici », la rassura Nymphadora Tonks, en observant leur appartement dépouillé et immaculé avec méfiance et nostalgie.

« Ce n’est pas une guerre pour les moldus », dit Maugrey, et il lui énonça huit façons de mourir violemment.

« S’il est mon fils, alors il est mon fils », dit Pétunia, et Dudley et elle préparèrent leurs affaires. Une fois arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, Tonks renversa un portemanteau sous le regard désapprobateur de Pétunia, et Molly Weasley apparut et serra étroitement Pétunia dans ses bras. Elle avait connu Lily Potter ; souvenez-vous. Pétunia avait perdu une sœur dans la guerre, et des gens comme Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Lupin ; ils avaient perdu une amie, jeune et jolie.

Ils restèrent cloîtrés là-dedans avec Sirius, qui ne remonta jamais dans l’estime de Pétunia. Quand Pétunia était frustrée par Lupin qui broyait du noir, ou par l’énergie frénétique de Molly, ou par la façon dont Dudley suivait les jumeaux partout, Pétunia allait tirer les rideaux du portrait de la mère de Sirius et elles se hurlaient dessus jusqu’à ce que Pétunia se sente soulagée.

Quand la guerre arriva, quand l’Ordre du Phénix ressuscita, Dudley se joignit à eux. Il travailla comme messager tout au long de la guerre, mena à bien des missions qui ne demandaient pas de magie, mais plutôt une poche pleine de babioles d’un magasin de farces et attrapes, et une tendance à être sous-estimé et à passer inaperçu. 

Les sorciers le regardaient et pensaient _moldu_ , pensaient _la pire sorte de moldus_. Ils tiraient des conclusions sur Dudley de la même manière qu’avec le nez sale de Ron, le gabarit imposant et la gentillesse de Hagrid, la manière dont Dumbledore jouait au vieux fou gâteux jusqu’à ce qu’on s’approche de trop près.

Dudley avait de grandes mains mais des doigts agiles. Sa mère et son long cou lui avaient appris comment regarder. Être le genre de garçon que les gens supposaient stupide lui avait appris l’importance d’écouter tout le monde dans une pièce. Il fut l’un des meilleurs informateurs de la radio de Fred et George.

Pétunia était acerbe, avait une voix perçante, était loin d’être gentille, et cette année-là elle avait toujours au moins un sorcier dans sa chambre d’amis, au moins un message secret sur le bout de la langue et un Portoloin sous son évier.

Quand Harry alla sur la tombe de ses parents à Godric’s Hollow, c’était pour la première fois dans les deux histoires, mais cette fois il savait qui les avaient enterrés. Harry avait presque vingt ans et Lily avait été à peine plus âgée quand elle était morte. Harry pensa à sa propre mort et il se dit qu’il pourrait l’endurer.

La présence de Hermione à ses côtés le réchauffait, elle était brillante et loyale et bonne ; Poudlard était plein d’enfants blessés, têtus, féroces ; dans une ruelle quelque part, Dudley prétendait être un moldu perdu, faisait passer des informations avec les pièces qu’il donna à Mondingus Fletcher pour acheter un bijou volé. Pour tout ça… Harry pouvait imagine se tenir debout devant le berceau et dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le prendre en premier.

Mais il pensa aussi à sa tante, quand elle avait à peine plus de vingt ans, qui s’était tenue ici et avait regardé sa sœur, brillante et meilleure et insupportable et charmante, qu’on mettait en terre. Il ne restait personne d’autres qui aurait pu les enterrer. Pétunia avait raté le mariage de Lily, mais pas ses funérailles.

Harry se demanda comment ce serait, si Dudley ne rentrait pas d’une mission, ses grandes mains et sa bravoure laissées au rebut quelque part dans la poussière. Pétunia avait enterré sa sœur dans un sol appartenant aux sorciers. Où enterrerait-elle ses fils ?

Harry pouvait s’imaginer mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer enterrer Ron, ou Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer enterrer Dudley. Ils étaient au cœur d’une guerre, de la magie et du chaos et des monstres, mais Harry avait un grand frère et Dudley serait toujours plus grand que lui. Il serait toujours celui qui faisait fuir les méchants. Pétunia avait eu une petite sœur, et Harry se demanda si elle avait jadis pensé que Lily serait toujours indestructible.

Pétunia ne fut pas à la dernière bataille, quand son deuxième fils mourut dans les bois, quand il revint à la vie. Elle n’était pas une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, appeler le Magicobus, ou transplaner. Le Portoloin sous son évier de cuisine l'emmènerait dans un endroit sûr, mais elle ne cherchait pas la sécurité. Harry leur avait laissé, à Dudley et elle, l’une de ces petites pièces de l’AD, qui s’était mise à briller, un appel à se battre. Quand personne n’avait répondu à leurs coups de téléphones ou à la radio de Dudley, quand personne n’était venu pour les transplaner dans la bonne direction, Pétunia avait pris son chapeau et son manteau et ils étaient partis en voiture vers le nord.

Ils arrivèrent dans les vestiges de la bataille. Dudley avait conduit la dernière portion pendant que Pétunia tentait de se concentrer sur ses mots-croisés sur le siège passager. Le corps de Tom Riddle était une coquille vide. La baguette de sureau était brisée. Molly Weasley sanglotait dans la Grande Salle.

Pétunia marcha d’un pas rapide avec les baskets qu’elle avait eu la sagesse d’enfiler, une main sur le spray au poivre dans son sac à main, juste au cas où. Elle ne trouva aucun Mangemort égaré sur qui l’utiliser, mais elle faillit s’en servir sur la foule en triomphe qu’elle trouva rassemblée autour de Harry, en empiétant son espace personnel comme si quelque chose de bon pourrait déteindre sur eux.

Harry ne les repoussa pas, car ce garçon ne poussait que pour aider les autres. Pétunia pourrait être les autres ; elle avança péniblement dans la foule et entraina Harry quelque part où il pourrait s’assoir et trembler et grignoter le chocolat qu’elle sortirait de son sac à main.

Quand des sorciers se mirent dans la tête de demander une audience avec le Survivant qui avait à nouveau survécu à la mort, Dudley et ses épaules les repoussèrent. Harry avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau dix ans, derrière les bennes à ordures, effrayé, blessé, aimé, et il s’accrocha à la main de son grand frère.

Pétunia vieillit entourée de petits-enfants qui avaient des poches pleines d’œufs de grenouilles. Pétunia n’arrêta jamais de crier quand ils en enduisaient son canapé, et ils n’arrêtèrent jamais de débouler dans sa vie avec des mains collantes, en la forçant à pincer les lèvres pour cacher le sourire qui gagnait son visage.

Le monde ne voulait pas d’elle, de sa voix perçante, de son long cou, de ses mains sans magie qui avaient tenu celles de Harry et de Dudley pendant des années, en regardant des deux côtés avant de traverser les rues animées. Mais il n’avait jamais été question du monde.

Harry nomma son premier fils James Sirius, et sa fille Lily Luna, mais il nomma son second fils Evans.


End file.
